Fetiches
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: Ash siempre fue ajeno a las relaciones sociales con el sexo femenino, en lo que a terrenos fuera de la amistad, consistían. Pero que hacer cuando aquellos instintos primitivos se vuelven cada vez mas incontrolables. Sobre todo cuando la causa principal de ellos, prácticamente se encuentra conviviendo a su lado. Advertencia, lemon en potencia, insinuaciones sexuales. Only 18.
1. Chapter 1

**Fetiches.**

.

.

**By Sato Vampire**

.

.

**N.A:** Saludos queridos lectores, una vez más soy yo. Sato Vampire quien me vengo a asomar por esta sección de fanfiction con pequeñito gran One Shot. Sé que algunos me recordaran por anteriores fics Advanceshipping, y de hecho se de consciencia que antes fui un Advance irrevocable, lamentablemente parece que me eh vuelto al lado oscuro de la fuerza XD Ok, ok desde cuando estaba en el lado luminoso…naaa.

Bueno en asuntos más serios, desde hace tiempo anhelaba poder escribir un fic Lemon, digno de competir con mis creaciones basadas en gore, acción y tragedia. Hoy por hoy admito que esa idea pensaba estar basada en un tema Advanceshiping pero lamentablemente no lo será.

El lemon que les traigo es mi primer trabajo de pokemon y mi segundo trabajo Amourshipping. Puede que resulte algo inusual para la mayoría de lectores de Lemon pero es mi fic mi idea y mis afecciones, así que ni hablar.

Ok dejemos la charla para después, por ahora disfruten de este one shot y si les gusta pues ya saben dónde poner favoritos. Corre cinta.

.

.

_**Sinopsis**_

Ash siempre fue ajeno a las relaciones sociales con el sexo femenino, en lo que a terrenos fuera de la amistad, consistían. Eso no quiere decir que fue un cerrado a la interacción con las chicas y todo lo que ello resultasen Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo sus instintos primitivos más que desaparecer, parecían cobrar fuerza. Lamentablemente seria su amiga de la infancia; Serena quien resulte ser la deudora que cumplirá todas las "diversiones" de su "querido" amigo.

Advertencia: Lemon explicito, insinuación a fetiches, nudismo, erotismo y demás aberraciones sexuales explicitas o implícitas. Leas bajo su propia responsabilidad. Preferencia, mayores de 18. Lo de ley. No me culpes después.

.

**Capítulo 1. Incontrolable**

.

.

Tras reunir el agua del grifo en sus manos, Ash literalmente se golpeó la cara con el agua fría. Pestañeo un par de veces mientras sus palmas se cerraban sobre sus rostro y las deslizaba por sus nariz y boca, levanto la vista hacia el espejo que estaba frente suyo, intentado apaciguar al demonio que se escondía dentro de su cuerpo.

"¡Deja de pensar en eso!" era más un orden que una petición que por fortuna solo se escuchó en ese cuarto. El baño era pequeño y solo disponía de unos cuantos servicios además del lavamanos donde ahora se estaba "duchando". Este era el cuarto pomo de agua que se echaba encima y a esta altura hasta su ropa misma se había mojado, al menos el cuello de su camisa y su chaqueta. Su gorra se hallaba sobre la pileta a su derecha, pero ni así se había salvado de unas cuantas gotas de agua.

La razón por la que nuestro buen amigo se estaba dando baños de jícara en el sanitario, era porque intentaba apaciguar la "calentura" que amenazaba con fundir su mente y quemar con sus pulcros y nobles ideales, cambiándoles por un frenesí de poder salvaje y primitivo. En términos más simples, intentaba nublar la maldita lujuria que lo estaba matando.

Seguramente se preguntaran. ¿Ash Ketchum lujurioso? Bueno no es algo tan descabellado, al menos si lo vemos desde la perspectiva del aludido. Quien por ahora tenía un pequeño, bueno más bien un gran problema con cual lidiar.

"Tranquilo Ash…tranquilo…piensa en otra cosa…piensa…en la próxima medalla, ¡Sí! Piensa en nuestra próxima batalla, piensa en que pokemons utilizar y cuales entrenar…piensa en la comida…diablos…no pienses eso ¡No pienses eso…!" El pobre entrenador hacía referencia quizá al único placer al que se arrojaba con mucho gusto; la comida, pero oh cruel realidad. Esto termino siendo un activador de aquel otro hasta hace poco suprimido "placer"

El joven estrujo sus manos en puños que temblaban mientras seguían sobre el lavamanos, se separó un poco más del reposabrazos y con su cabeza inclinada en intentar negar sus oscuros pensamientos cerro sus ojos en un intento inútil por bloquear lo que venía, pero sabía que su mente enviciada le fallaría, como le estaba haciendo últimamente.

En su mente a pesar de no ver nada más que momentánea oscuridad, pudo ver algo…eran…un par de pies descalzos. Pero no cualquier par de pies…estos eran unos refinados pies delicados, de tonalidad durazno, un poco más blanquizco en donde se apreciaban sus estilizados talone y empeines, con un tono rosado carmín en sus delicados y suaves arcos y esos dedos…lindos, que eran como pequeñas motas de algodón, coronados por unas bellísimas uñas, color rosa pastel bien delineadas, de admirable forma, lo que indicaba un cuidado exigente. ¿Quién sería el hermoso ángel que fuese poseedor de tan divinos y hermosos pies de cristal? Tan claros y visiblemente suaves como seda o satín.

.

Al ver aquellos delicados pies femeninos, él azabache perdió todo rastro de conciencia o lógica posible. Sabia de quien eran aquello piececitos, lo sabía muy bien, lentamente la imagen que se desarrolló en su mente, fue más allá al mostrar las manos del joven, aun cubiertas por sus guanteletes negros mientras temblorosa y tímidamente se acercaban más y más hasta casi rozar la delicada dermis de aquellos pies, que al rose con sus yemas sintió terso suave y cálido. Una sensación por mucho, más indescriptible que culmino en un dolor muy intenso surgido en su entrepierna.

Ash levanto la vista, y esta fue premiada por la visión de aquellas piernas largas y delgadas como las de una Gardevoir…que terminan donde una falda corta de tablillas de color cereza apareció, Ash sabía que dichas piernas eran de una chica en especial. Una que considero una gran amiga desde su infancia. Casi podía decir que era como su hermana. Eso último no sonó tan grato.

Esto era sin duda insoportable para el pobre azabache, su dolor físico por intentar evitar el desfogue de sus instintos era desquiciante, quizá lo único que se comparaba con su culpa, eso era porque a pesar de no conocer demasiado del tema sabía que no eran siempre vistas de buen modo. Sobre todo por las mujeres y por ello se sentía mal; enfermo, fatal. Pero al mismo tiempo, ansias deseosas de proseguir enfocándose a ello como un vicio, una droga. Quería…ver más allá de donde las ropas cubrían, quería admirar aquellos pies y tocarlos con un afán hasta entonces desconocidos, y casi como un escozor, sus labios sintieron temblar…

Imaginariamente sintió el toque de sus manos sobre aquellos pies con algo más de deseo, como un depredador que tomaba a su presa y no pretendía soltarla. Pero casi de inmediato aquella persona aquella chica respondió negativamente.

.

-¡Ash no…! –la voz de esa chica le asalto por medio de esta demanda. Ash entonces enfoco su visión en aquella joven. Lo siguiente fu aún más desquiciante y difícil de soportar. El rostro de ángel de nadie más ni menos que Serena, su amiga de infancia, su actual acompañante que junto con los hermanos Limone; Clemont y Bonnie viajaban desde que había arribado a la región de Kalos.

Lejos de la realidad que esto significaba, Serena era ahora su centro de atención. Su rostro aunque un poco intimidado, era hermoso y fino, bello y celestial, su cabello castaño miel sedoso, suave y largo como una bella cascada de rizos dorados. Y lo que posiblemente era tan atractivo o más que sus hermosas piernas o sus delicados pies; sus ojos, de color celeste aguamarina.

Sin embargo algo que le llego a atemorizar fue la actitud de Serena ante sus caricias. –¡Ash! Detente, me estas asustando…

.

El azabache abrió sus ojos turbiamente alterados. Dándose cuenta de que lo que había acontecido, no iba más allá de un sueño mundano, bueno más bien no tan mundano. Cundo su vista hubo recuperado por completo su enfoque, se vio a si miso reflejado en el espejo. Su cabello mojado, su rostro turbado su mirada, aun pérdida con lo que podía reconocerse como unas ojeras nacientes en la comisura de sus parpados.

Sus ojos castaños, chocolate denotaban cierta confusión y algo que podía ser parecido a un estado narcótico. Soltó una especie de suspiro, cansado de alguna forma. Algo no andaba bien, su otro yo del espejo se veía sonrojado a pesar de su tez morena, y sin embargo, el calor que hasta hace poco le carcomía la mente, parecía ir en franca etirada…pero ¿Porque?

Tras flexionarse un poco y mientras balanceo el peso de una pierna a otra, sintió algo húmedo en la zona de su entrepierna, con ligera sensación presente en lo más cercano de su muslo izquierdo. Aun sin consciencia de lo que había acontecido aun, Ash se incorporó en su altura total, miro a su otro yo del espejo y luego desvió su mirada a la zona intima de su reflejo.

A pesar del tono oscuro de su pantalón y de lo grueso de la tela, ahí estaba a simple vista y sin necesidad de hacer gran búsqueda salvo que fuese oculto por algo más. Una mancha de humedad, pequeña pero suficiente para develarse por sí misma. Resultando la respuesta de porque parecía que aquella sensación agobiante se había ido ya.

Consciente de lo que era y sabedor que aquello no era "orina" Ash sintió la vergüenza gestándose en su vientre, denotando tinte rojizo en sus mejillas. Las pruebas lo confirmaban. Ash Ketchum había tenido un "sueño húmedo" bueno a falta de un término ms apropiado…si era un sueño húmedo. Como siquiera pensar que la simple imagen de Serena y de sus pies le llevasen a un grado de excitación tal que le produjeron un orgasmo. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era él?

En efecto se sintió culpable, por ello. No solo por el hecho de fijar a su amiga casi hermana como objeto de su fantasía pervertida. Sino porque, sea producto de su mente o no, algo dentro de su yo más oscuro, se había excitado aún más cuando miro a la chica asustada sus ojos celestes cautivadores lucían atemorizados, sinónimos de una especie de atracción por su actitud reamente encantadora, pero además, algo que lo asustaba a él también.

.

.

-Soy…de lo peor…-Ash se maldijo a si mismo tras observar su mano desnuda ahora, frotando sus dedos e inspeccionando el líquido espeso y blanquizco que se embarraba entre sus dedos. Se sintió como un depravado o un degenerado…no tenía cara para ver a Serena de frente, tampoco a ninguna otra chica ni siquiera a su madre. ¿Que era ahora él…?

.

.

TOCK TOCK

.

.

Un par de golpes suave se escucharon contra su puerta, sacando al azabache de sus pensamientos recriminatorios. Miro hacia la puerta mientras apresuradamente cerraba su cremallera y lavaba sus manos para limpiar todo vestigio de semen.

.

.

-¿Si…? –Pregunto un poco confuso y algo atemorizado, pero luchando al máximo por disimularlo. Una voz familiar y por ahora tranquilizante le respondió.

-Ash, soy yo. Clemont. Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero como has demorado algo de tiempo…bueno, solo quería decir que Serena este algo preocupada pues es raro que estés ausente cuando la comida esta lista. Y quizá te sientas un poco enfermo. –Si Clemont supiera que tan enfermo se sentía Ash.

-Estoy bien…Clemont. Bueno…solo un poco…cansado…-Fue lo que pudo encontrar a la mano.

-¿Está todo bien Ash…? Si quieres decir algo no dudes en hacerlo. –Clemont podía ser joven pero tenía una madurez digna de reconocer.

-Descuida…puedo manejarlo. En un momento les alcanzo. Pueden empezar su mí. –Convencido a si mismo que debía disimular su accidente Ash sonó lo más convincente que pudo.

-De acuerdo. Tomate tu tiempo amigo. –Clemont termino convencido y unos pasos cada vez distantes se escucharon perderse en el pasillo.

.

.

Tras notar la ausencia de su amigo. Ash miro de nuevo al espejo. Afortunadamente aun traía consigo su mochila. No tenían mucho tiempo de haber llegado al centro pokemon y podría sacarle provecho a esto, seguramente traería una muda de ropa interior, aunque la mancha en su pantalón no seria tan fácil de encubrir, salvo quizá; por el hecho de estar casi empapado y tener trazas de agua por toda su ropa.

Sin más que poder hacer, Ash miro su mochila y por un momento recordó el primer día que volvió a conocer a Serena. Fue gracias a dicha mochila, la excusa perfecta para que la joven se acercase…Ash no le guardaba ningún rencor, pero se sentía culpable por ser él el pervertido.

.

.

-Serena…por favor perdóname…-mentalmente le pidió disculpas a su amiga, aun cuando fuese una fantasía solo para su mente sucia, eso era suficiente falta de respeto según el criterio del joven.

.

.

Culpándose nuevamente procedió a abrir el cierre en búsqueda de una muda nueva de ropa.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con este nuevo fic. No pienso hacer de ello, un enorme fanfic, pero al menos podremos disfrutar de este interesante trabajo Lemon, en el cual; poder expresar una especie de conducta obsesiva compulsiva de cierto azabache. Claro que no sin cobrar factura que para Ash será algo muy difícil de afrontar.

Además, no olviden a Serena que por cierto no es una blanca palomita inocentona. Jejeje será curioso ver qué sucede cuando ella en su franca "inocencia" se encuentra con un demonio lujurioso a mitad de la noche en un pasillo oscuro del centro pokemon. Impactante será saber que ese demonio será nadie mas ni menos que Ash Ketchum su amor platónico. XD

Ok nos estaremos viendo, de mientras disfruten de la velada. Y considérenlo un buen aporte para la sección de fics en español amourshipping

Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos de nuevo queridos lectores, como eh visto, en un periodo de 5 días mas o menos, y el fic tuvo una sustancial aceptación de parte de la audiencia, sumado a la presentación de un nuevo lector quien me referiré como Mr F. y a quien tengo que agradecer por una gran cantidad de consejos y opiniones, igualmente veo que al parecer algunos seguidores les podría parecer interesante una especie de fic Harem. Bien. Estaba planeando algo parecido, pero…si pienso hacer un fanfic harem, supongo que no será para este trabajo. En todo caso si se presenta la oportunidad o no, de publicar un fanfic de Ash siendo de repente abordado por todas sus amigas exigiéndole cuentas claras, bueno si las cosas se dan como esperamos, ustedes y yo podremos reír disfrutar y envidiar de las situaciones que se armen en ese fic cuando sin darse cuenta Ash Kethum termine obteniendo un Harem. **

**Voy a serles franco, los animes de harem; con el típico chico que cuida su castidad frente a una bola de chicas súper urgidas por tirársele, es algo repetitivo y puede que hasta tonto, pero en manos adecuadas; dicha trama puede modificarse hasta un punto más ameno, con un bonachón que termina saliendo de santo para volverse pecador tras caer en la lujuria. Algo mejorado es lo que quiero presentarles.**

**Bueno mientras lo piensan y mientras lo pienso yo, que debo recordar tengo otros fics que atender, le dejo que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo, Y deléitense mientras el pobre Ash sufre como pagano mientras su otro yo pervertido, recién descubre el potencial de sus capacidades como macho alfa al definir su territorio y "sus" hembras. Sé que esto último suena mal y habrá lectoras entre la audiencia que se sientan un poco ofendidas, imploro me disculpen. Hare lo posible por recompensarlas. Para ello vean la nueva entrega.**

**PD: lo anterior estaba planificado para ser publicado el día 22 de Abril presente, pero por causas de fuerza mayor no se pudo realizar sino hasta actual fecha. Disculpen los inconvenientes.**

.

.

_**Capitulo 2: Ilusiones y Decepciones**_

.

.

La puerta se abrió y un empapado Ash Ketcum se hizo camino por el pasillo rumbo al comedor principal del centro pokemon, donde seguramente sus amigos le estaban esperando. Habían trascurrido cerca de 15 minutos desde que Clemont le había llamado para unirse a ellos a la mesa, desde entonces había hecho lo posible por no solo cambiar su ropa para ocultar los rastros de sus fechorías sino también poder mentalizarse una y otra vez en un esfuerzo por mantener el control y la cordura de su mente, antes que su ansia de "Serenarse" lo volviesen un animal salvaje.

Finalmente y tras convencerse a si mismo de mantener su calibre 45, descargada y bajo llave, pudo salir al encuentro de sus amigo y de la comida, sin olvidar a su fiel "amiga" Pikachu. pikachu. Lo anterior le costaba aun poder asimilarlo, pues hacia poco que se había enterado de la verdadera identidad de su inseparable compañero y lo que esto significaba, pero por circunstancias actuales, prefería no prestarle atención, es decir; hembra o macho, pikachu era su amigo o amiga inseparable. Claro que desde el punto de vista actual, no era tampoco crucial, porque pikahu, no le despertaba ningún interés, como lo hacía Serena.

.

.

-Mejor olvido esto. Lo último que quiero es comenzar a ver a pikachu con el mismo interés que Serena.- Pensó para sus adentros el joven azabache, para menear después la cabeza y proseguir su encuentro con los hermanos Limone y su amiga Serena.

.

.

En el comedor del centro pokemon vemos a un único grupo de entrenadores, dos hermanos de cabello rubio y ojos azulados, que estaban sentados ya a la mesa, la mas pequeña del grupo Bonnie estaba algo impaciente por poder comer, tanto que incluso había perdida cierta atención brindada a su pequeñín y dormilón Dedene. Clemont por su parte estaba moviendo sus manos de forma alterna como un gesto de ociosidad, pero quien estaba más inquieta era nade más ni menos que Serena, a quien dado su comportamiento casual, sumado al hecho que Ash; se hubiese encerrado en el baño apenas ellos arribaron ahí y que hasta ahora no daba gesto de salir, le mantenía en ascuas.

.

.

-Tengo hambre. Serena podemos comer ya. -La pequeña Bonnie pregunto a la chica de cabellos miel sin embargo ella no le prestó atención.

-Serena Clemont pregunto sumándose a su hermana en protesta por la falta de clemencia para comer, mas sin embargo la aludida se mantenían pensativa mientras miraba uno de los ventanales del centro pokemon; para ser una instalación ubicada en el campo, las instalaciones estaban a nivel de cualquier otra que pudiera encontrarse en algún poblado o ciudad de Kalos, era muy notoria la prosperidad económica de la región. Sin embargo para Serena que había crecido en sitios como este, poco interés le importa esto, y más era saber que tanto le aquejaba a su querido amigo Ash.

-Serena. -La chica reacciono mientras su vista se centro de nuevo en la manita de Bonnie agitándose frente su visa. La pequeña rubiecita le miraba consternada, y con cierta preocupación.

-Que…que pasa… -pregunto la joven de hermosos ojos celeste

-Te sucede algo serena estas muy distraída. Le dijo la chiquilla, a lo cual la mayor solo respondió meneando la cabeza despreocupada dando a entender a la pequeñita que estaba bien.

-Los siento Bonnie estoy pensando…disculpa les serviré de comer n seguida

-Muchas gracias Serena. Eres la mejor! Bonnie sonrió mientras sus ojos azules se iluminaban como vitrales. En serio que tenía unos hermosos ojos.

-Gracias Serena. Clemont dijo mientras tomaba compostura en su asiento, miro hacia el pasillo y su semblante mostro una sonrisa más tranquila. -Miren parece que no comeremos solos después de todo.

.

.

Amas chicas miraron en dirección hacia el pasillo, grata sorpresa; ahí venia Ash Ketchum, algo mojado…mejor dicho, empapado, arrastrando su mochila en su mano derecha y su camisa azul y blanco a la espalda sujeta por su mano izquierda. Serena se alegro mucho más que cualquiera, sin embargo; de inmediato percibió la actitud con la que su querido amigo caminaba; cabizbajo, casi arrastrando los pies, y ocultando su vista por la visera de su gorra, sus hombros caídos eran sinónimo de depresión o de una angustia que la joven no fue la única en notarlo.

Siendo consciente que debía de disimular su condición o encubrirla tras una excusa, Ash dio un suspiro escondido mientras retomaba una postura más amena y vivaz, levanto la vista dándoles a sus amigos una versión, por así decirlo…opacada de sus usuales facetas de vigor y alegría.

.

.

-Lamento el retraso, chicos. estaba algo…acalorado…si acalorado jeje. Era en parte cierto, pero que otra cosa podría decirles, mas aun a Serena. Apenas cruzo vista con la aludida sus pupilas se dilataron y volvió a percibir aquella sensación que era precuela de todo lo que sufrió en el sanitario. De inmediato desvió la atención de su amiga y procedió a fijarse en la mesa servida. –Vaya que bien. Veo que esta lista la comida. –Era gracia de Arceus o el solo hecho de mencionar comida, le hizo recordar su oscuro apetito el cual seguía hambriento por la fala del preciado fruto.

-Eh…Ash te encuentras bien. -Bonnie le pregunto mientras se acerca al ahora entumecido Ketchum, quien en una postura semi-encorbada se había congelado. -Oye Ash se que es divertido jugar a las estatuas de marfil, pero podríamos jugar después de comer. Tengo hambre. –Bonnie inocentemente pensaba que su amigo o como le había posteriormente denominado; su "hermano mayor adoptivo", pretendía una nueva jugarreta, después de todo Ash siempre se comportaba como si tuviese la misma edad de la chiquilla.

-Ash, amigo ese semblante no da buena pinta. Creo que estas enfermo. Clemont dio una rápida evaluación ante la postura y expresión del joven. Nuevamente el genio rubio acertó pero para el pobre azabache, era como si lo hubieran desenmascarado o mejor aún, desnudado en frente de Serena y la pequeña Bonnie.

-En serio…-Serena se había alterado por oír esto. De inmediato ella se acerco al joven quien al mirar a la responsable de sus episodios de infierno, se limito a fingir nuevamente.

-Eh…este. No, esperen. Yo este…estoy bien hicos, solo necesito aire fresco. Eso es…todo. –A medida que Serena se acercaba, sintió su malestar aumentando. Para evitar que su virilidad latente levantase vuelo revelándose a través de sus prendas de vestir, Ash disimulo una especie de dolor punzante en su vientre, lo que le dio pauta a agacharse, escondiendo hábilmente su falo naciente. Esto solo alerto más a Serena y los chicos.

-¡Ash!…¿Que te paso? ¡¿Que te duele?! Serena se asusto en serio, no menos fue la respuesta de Bonnie y de Clemont. Este último, sujeto el brazo de su amigo mayor mientras indicaba a su hermanita le acercase una silla.

-Vamos Ash. Si te duele el estomago, siéntate en esta silla. Eso ayudara. Bonnie le explico al azabache mientras le indicaba tomar asiento, Ash le agradeció rotundamente a la rubiecita pues estando de pie, era más probable que fuese descubierto, claro que esto no sería eficaz sino mantenía alejados a sus amigos o al menos distraídos con su falso malestar estomacal.

-Gracias…esto. Me siento…mareado…yo…no sé. Creo que amanecí así.

-¿Pero por qué? hasta apenas te pusiste así, todos desayunamos lo mismo. Dudo que sea la comida que Serena hizo. –Clemont cerró sospechas descartando el desayuno que Serena había preparado esta mañana.

-No…Clemont pero yo cocine bien la comida. Siempre eh sido cuidadosa y aseada. -La aludida joven defendió su actuar en lo dotes culinarios.

.

.

Ash se encorvo en la silla mientras tanto, llamo la atención de los chicos, no podía permitir que una discusión y potencial enojo de Serena por culpa suya fuera a salir de esta discusión, así que levantando sus manos llamo la atención de los chicos.

.

.

-¡Esperen! Esperen. No creo que sea la comida chica. Créanme, sé cuando algo que comí me hace daño y dudo que sea lo que preparo Serena. En serio…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ash. Después de todo, como come, no creo que se enferme tan fácilmente. Bonnie entro una vez más como un ángel de la guardia salvando a Ash de sus acciones.

Entonces no es mi comida lo que te enfermo Ash. -Serena encaro a su amigo con ojos esperanzadores, casi suplicantes. Por si esto fuera poco, la joven "inconscientemente" llevo sus manos al frente suplicante y un ligero sonrojo, asalto su mejilla durazno.

Ash se quería morir cuando vio a Serena en esa posee, casi podía ser algo idéntico a la actitud de la joven en aquella fantasía perversa. Una actitud de docilidad y temor en este caso, al rechazo del joven y para Ash, la actitud suplicante de la chica le estaba haciendo más daño que bien

N…no…no. No! Serena. Este…esto, la comida es…de…deliciosa. Me gusta. Cuando respondió a la joven intentando controlar su temperatura y su temblorina no pudo evitar el sonrojo en su mirada así como una especie de tic nervioso asaltando su parpado izquierdo.

¿Ash…enserio? La joven de hermoso cabello le pregunto sonriente mientras intensamente él se estaba quemando. Si pudiera le suplicaría a Serena que dejase de hacer esas caras pues lastimaba su entrepierna. Y bueno, con una erección del tamaño de Dragoner apretando contra sus pantalones, era de entender lo último.

Por Arceus…Ash tienes fiebre. Clemont miro al par que levantaba con ayuda de sus dedos, la visera de Ash. Develando el sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas. Eso sumado a su estado catatónico y semblante cansado era más que acorde al rostro de un enfermo. Y si era así, solo que Ash estaba enfermo de la mente, mas allá de cualquier malestar físico.

Míralo, hermano esta mas rojo que un Makargo. Bonnie se llevo las manos cerca de su rostro con espanto, acaso Ash se había incendiado y, solo faltaba que llamas surgiesen de su cuerpo como un varadero, Magma.

Esto….Ash se encorvo sobre sí mismo, en serio que no se sentía bien y francamente su cuerpo no le ayudaba, diablos en serio esto no daba buena pinta. Tenía que pensar en algo, una excusa, algo para salir de ahí. Como era que había caído en este estado. Ya ni siquiera estaba pensando bien.

En un intento por controlarse, Ash fingió un ataque de migraña llevándose sus manos a esta mientras encorvaba el cuerpo y se sumía más en la silla. En el acto declaro abiertamente su malestar en la forma de una jaqueca. Cosa que Clemont comenzó a cuestionar, pero que Serena y Bonnie tomaron con mayor preocupación. Inmediatamente la joven de cabellos amielados tomo el pañuelo que guardaba Ash en su mochila y que había tomado de sus manos antes de entrar al centro pokemon, lo mojo con abundancia usando el agua de una jarra de la mesa y luego se acerco a su amigo, con intenciones de bajar su fiebre.

Ash por su parte, estaba perdiendo hasta el juicio. ¿A este grado había caído de degeneración? O podía caer aun más abajo.

-Ash mírame. -El azabache levanto su mirar hacia la joven, al verla, claramente pudo notar un cambio leve en la actitud de la chica; ¿Impresión quizá? O quizá era… ¿Miedo? -Esto te hará sentir mejor. -Dijo mientras levantaba el pañuelo húmedo y lo acercaba a su frente.

.

.

Lo que pasaría a continuación, sería totalmente increíble e inesperado.

.

.

Ash parpadeo un par de veces, cuando el pañero toco su frente ardiente, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Como si no fuese Ash sino alguien más o algo más, tomo la muñeca de serena apretando fuerte. Ella sintió la presión y sus delicados y suaves dedos soltaron el pañuelo. Los hermanos Limone miraron esto sorprendidos, pero la sorpresa, estaba lejos de terminar.

Casi bramando como un pokemon salvaje como una bestia desenfrenada y con un arrebato de fuerza engañosa, el joven Ash Ketcum sujeto el vientre de Serena con su mano libre y como si fuese un bulto de avena, la levanto de sus piernas para posteriormente colocarla sobre la mesa con una brutalidad que distaría mucho del Ash Ketchum cuidadoso y sensible que todos conocemos. Los utensilios, platos, vasos y tazones fueron lanzados lejos de la mesa cuando la chica azoto sobre esta. Serena apenas reacciono después del osado maltrato de parte de su amigo querida y adorado. Que es lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando hubo recuperado la noción de lo acontecido Serena estaba costada boca arriba, los hermanos Limone congelados de la impresión en sus diversos semblantes y paralizados sin siquiera dar crédito o pauta a si lo que pasaba era realidad o no. Lo siguiente que la chica vio fue a Ash, con una mirada perdida y oscurecida por la posición dominante que tenia; de pie a lado de ella con ambas manos presionando contra su pecho, pero más increíble, sentir los dedos del joven perturbado, presionando por sobre sus senos.

Sin poder dar crédito a esto…ella miro a Ash y el miedo, no el temor se gesto en su seno y recorrió hasta su vientre, ahí un peso hondo le jalo con fuerza, mareándola mientras la mano de su amigo empezaba a estrujar el cuello de su blusa.

.

.

-Ash…Ella llamo al demonio, que había poseía a su amigo, lo había tomado y controlaba y ahora lo dirigía en contra suyo, acaso el Ash Ketchum que veía era el mismo del cual ella estaba enamorada, con el cual ella soñaba en las noches, rescatándola de los monstruos como un autentico caballero andante.

Lo que haya sido que estuviese dentro de la mente de Ash capto el llamado que le dirigió su mirada hasta cruzar con la de la joven. El semblante perdido le altero mas mientras miraba esos ojos opacos, y carentes del brillo vivaz que tanto caracterizaba.

Entonces ella lo vio. Ash….estaba ahí, le miro…y le sonrió. De una forma tan aterradora que la chica gimió ahogando un grito. Su joven amigo miro por sobre su presa, la degusto a detalle. Tras ello, dirigió su mano libre hacia el sur, más abajo donde la falda empezaba, y lentamente los dedos del azabache guiando al resto de su mano y tras de ella su brazo se deslizaron por debajo de la falda color cereza, tal cual serpiente demoniaca que se introdujo suave y con un deslizamiento sigiloso y mortal hacia un solo sitio.

Serena encrespo mas su mirada llena de horror y su boca quedo paralizada en un gemido angustioso cuando sintió las yemas del aludido rozar aquella zona cubierta por su ropa intima con una tacto frio y letal. Ella casi grito pero fue más un gemido como si la hubiese "penetrado" con una daga. Ash e acerco mas mientras la joven estaba paralizada y con un suave rose de sus labios, ambos se dieron su primer beso.

.

.

-Eres mía… -Fue lo que alcanzo a murmurarle a la joven para después lamer el pómulo de su oído, finalizando su recorrido bífido por el rostro de una aterrorizada Serena. Luego de ello, el joven dio un fuerte jalón de sus agarres sobre los ropajes de la joven, desgarrando con fuerza aquellas prendas ultrajadas.

.

.

.

-¡ASH!.

.

.

/

.

.

.

-¡ASH! Ash reacciono parpadeando nuevamente. Enfoco de nuevo la vista y centro en su campo visual a Serena, cara a cara. Prácticamente a centímetros de besarse. La joven estaba tomando el rostro del azabache entre sus manos, podía sentir la piel tersa de la muchacha en contacto contra sus mejillas. ¿Que es lo que había pasado? – ¿Ash puedes oírme…? La voz de Serena parecía quebrarse como el cristal, frágil y endeble. Fue hasta estas alturas que el azabache despertó, para darse cuenta que lo anterior había sido otra alucinación. Y vaya forma de reaccionar:

En un grito y espasmo de sobresalto al salir del trance, y notar la cercana intimidad que tenia con la joven de sombrero, Ash salto hacia atrás mientras pasaban dos cosas; la primera es que en su impulso tiro la silla donde había estado sentado, lo que lo saco de balance y sumado a su estado de nervios, no pudo ve hacia donde iba ni reaccionar apropiadamente. Lo segundo fue que piso por accidente la cola del Fenekin de su amiga quien por el dolor producto del pisotón la pokemon zorrita chillo tan fuerte que asusto al pobre Ash asustándolo aun mas, y producto de esto; perdió el equilibrio yendo al piso, no sin antes darse de frente contra el borde de la mesa, rompiéndose la nariz en el proceso.

.

.

-¡ASH! –Tanto Serena como los hermanos Limone, se espantaron por lo sucedido y Bonnie casi llora cuando vio a As llevarse las manos a la nariz mientras la sangre se derramaba hacia el suelo manchando su playera negra.

-Mi nariz! -el pobre azabache tenia una fuga de fluido hidrhiaulico y como sucedería en una maquinari oesada. La fuerza en su "perforadora" perdia el vital fluido.

-Ire por la enfermera Joy. –Clemont supero rápido su sorpresa para entrar en acción.

.

.

Para Ash Ketchum este dia definitivamente no había sido de suerte ara él. Su poder de macho alfa estaría indispuesto por el resto de la tarde mientras lidiaba con el dolor y la hemorragia nasal, la cual, estando desde donde estaba…el piso. Se intensifico al poder ver de momento las panties de Serena y los mallones de Bonnie. Esto ultimo fue algo inesperado, y la sorpresa fue el mega derrame sanguíneo que parecía una autentica fuente danzante.

.

.

-Descuida Ash…te ayudaremos…Bonnie más agua por favor. –Serena se inclino sin percatarse de la posición "reveladora" que brindo a su amigo. El cual comenzó a revolcarse en el piso por la naciente excitación.

-Si. Aquí esta. –la pequeña rubia se incoo junto a Serena quienes sin notarlo también promovían la hemorragia nasal del aludido mientras este veía sus pantis postrado en el suelo.

.

—AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –El rugido de lamento del pobre azabache se escucho en todo el centro pokemon mientras pataleaba por evitar no solo la hemorragia, sino el potente falo que amenazaban con erguirse dentro de sus pantalones a pesar de la crítica fuga.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

.

Bueno queridos amigos y lectores, aquí tienen la segunda continuación del fic que a pesar de suponer algo sencillo hubo cientos d factores que se me interpusieron e impidieron la publicación de esta continuación. Pr ahora les dejo este avance y pues seguiré en el trabajo de más capítulos. Ahora solo espero la calidad del mismo no se haya visto afectada. Por el momento paso a despedirme y decirles que estaremos en contacto.

Por cierto, agradezco a los que se pasaron a comentar, los ue han añadido este fic a sus listas de seguimiento y favorito, por favor su labor cuenta para motivarme a seguir con trabajos así. Le deseo buen día noche tarde o mañana según la hora.

.

.

Sato Vampire cambio y fuera.

PD: Si están en favor de un fic Harem posterior a este escucho sus propuestas.


	3. Chapter 3

Saludos de nuevo queridos lectores y seguidores, vengo de nuevo a presentarles otra nueva entrega de este sensacional fanfic. Como puedo ver muchos más lectores se han sumado al grupo que empezamos en torno a esta historia, es algo increíble para mi, pues nunca pensé tener una rápida respuesta como lo veo ahora.

En contestación a varios lectores como "aloasa". El fic parece tener una tendencia de harem a pesar de que no lo es. Bueno, parte de lo que tiende al fetichismo involucra muchas perversiones que a menudo se pueden confundir con géneros de este tipo, como sería el ecchi por mencionar algunos. Pero quiero aclarar nuevamente que el fic es Amourshipping, pero claro; no podía faltar hacer sentír algo de celos a Serena, eso sin olvidar la posible competencia que le pueda surgir. Claro, no sabemos aun cual es la actitud de la joven respecto al tema. Por cierto, si bien en todo este trayecto nos hemos mantenido al margen del anime quiero hacer alguna referencia que considero oportunas para el desenvolvimiento de la trama, como sería lo acontecido recientemente en el episodio 25-26.

Antes de terminar, les comento esto último; Po democracia ficticia XD, les digo, que si va a haber un fanfic de Harem…si lo leyeron bien. Un fanfiction de HAREM…harem….harem. Ok con eso es más que suficiente. ^_^ Se que para "The Peguin Champion" esto no le sonara tan grato, pero descuida colega, si algo puedes esperar de un servidor. Es la originalidad, entiendo que mucho del cáncer que se esta cargando al anime son fetiches y fanservice como esto, pero por estar hablando de precisamente fetichismo y la idea del fanservice que promueve Serena pues creo que es darse de topes contra la pared cuanto a esto. Así que me esforzare para hacer un respetable trabajo.

Muy bien mientras digieren esta sensacional noticia, por favor invito disfruten de la siguiente continuación de este fic. Así que a los varones les solicito un paquete de pañuelos para contener la hemorragia nasal, y a las chicas les solicito tengan a la mano su fanar favorito de amourshipping. Eso ayuda mucho jejejeje

Bien, corre cinta.

/

.

.

**Capitulo 3: Rendición…**

.

.

La enfermera Joy termino su labor, seco el poco sudor de su frente, y admiro su obra. Ash Ketchum se encontraba sentado en una de las camas del ala medica del centro pokemon, si bien las instalaciones eran destinadas para el descanso y restauración de los pokemon, lo obvio fuese que también se encargasen de la condición de sus entrenadores, por lo que tanto el lugar como el personal, en este caso las enfermera Ioy, debían de tener ciertos conocimientos médicos útiles. Esta era la razón por la cual Ash se encontraba ahora con la nariz enyesada y unos cuantos parches y banditas, aparentemente la caída no fue tan dura pero a menos esa nariz tenía que ser tratada.

.

.

-Bien Ash hice lo mejo que pude, pero creo que tendrás ese yeso en la nariz por un tiempo. Al menos un mes.

-¿Un mes? ¿Es una broma? ¿No enfermera? –Refuto el joven entrenador con un cierto cambio de voz producto de la diferencia de aire respirable.

-No Ash no lo es. Pero descuida, es una suerte que no sea más grande. Así que no dará problemas estéticos. –La enfermera dio una sonrisa amable mientras reunía sus manos frente a su mandil. –Además las cicatrices siempre son bien vistas por las chicas. –Sonrió de manera provocativa haciendo que el joven desviara la mirada evitando tomarlo en cuenta

-Bueno…supongo que hay que ser optimista. –Ash dio un suspiro resignado y por el momento contemplo su rostros en el espejo portátil que la enfermera le proporciono, a fin de apreciar sus leves heridas. No eran gran cosa, antes había sido herido de gravedad y había sobrevivido, supondría que una nariz fracturada no lo detendría.

-De acuerdo Ash, hare pasar a tus amigos, estoy segura que les dará gusto saber que ya estas mejor. –Joy se dirigió a la puerta mientras el joven retomo una actitud defensiva que fue pasada por alto por la enfermera. Tenía que mantenerse calmo y ser- tranquilo…solo por ahora, aparentemente su obsesión por Serena había sido levemente adormecida, eso; o su contraparte lujuriosa se había noqueado por el golpe y aun no se despertaba. Mejor así, de esa forma no tendría que asustarse por que vieran su perforadora surgir de entre sus sabanas.

.

.

Tranquilizándose, Ash suspiro pausadamente intentado estar lo más tranquilo posible, claro que esto no evito que sintiera una temblor ligero asolar sus manos y una sensación extraña en el estomago, la cual no era para nada hambre. Intento olvídalo o hacerlo olvidar. Entre mas rápido pudiera controlarlo de nuevo sus impulsos estaría mas tranquilo y confiando de que no haría una tontería.

Cuando la enfermera arribo de nueva cuenta a la habitación venia acompañada del resto del equipo, el primer en entrar fue Clemont quien iba detrás de la enfermera Joy, le seguía Serena quien parecía ser la más preocupada o al menos esa era su actitud. Pikachu venia sobre el hombro de Clemont y salto directo hacia la cama del azabache quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y claro ejemplo de lo rápido que su semblante mejoro. Tras ver a su equipo, les mostro la misma sonrisa con la novedad del implemento en su nariz.

.

.

-Ash venimos a ver como estabas –Clemont fue el primero en romper el silencio cómodo pero innecesario. –La verdad nos asustaste un poco después de tu malestar y bueno…la caída.

-Estoy bien Clemont. Solo estoy algo apenado por tal espectáculo que arme.

-Bueno Ash pues no fue tanto espectáculo, cualquier lesión es dolorosa. –el genio rubio le disculpo haciendo menos el asunto.

-Serena…-Ash centro su atención en su amiga y la causa de sus episodios de lujuria, a pesar de lo acontecido Ash se mantenía también preocupado respecto a su amiga, lo bueno fue que por el momento se encontraba tranquilo o al menos le estaba saliendo bien el numerito. –¿Estas bien?

-Si…este Ash, yo me siento…apenada por lo que te paso en la nariz en serio que no quería…no quería asustarte. Ella desvió la mirada al no ser digna de su mirada.

-Este…estoy bien Serena, algo adolorido pero creo que estoy bien. ¿Por cierto? ¿Está bien Fenekin?

-Sí. Ella se encuentra bien, solo fue un pequeño pisotón, pero en serio se encuentra bien.

-Creo que le debo una disculpa de todos modos. No era mi intención lastimarla y bueno…también te debó una disculpa. –Ella reanimo su interés en encontrarse con su mirada, por un momento su rostro se debatía entre la sorpresa y el ánimo tan propio de ella.

–Me…me alegro que estés bien Ash.

-Bueno…Ash al menos vemos que no hay mucho problema con tu nariz. Eso significa que no tendremos dificultades respecto a tu condición cuando renovemos el viaje.

-Pues mientras siga las instrucciones de la enfermera Joy, creo que todo ira bien. ¿No es asi enfermera?

-Así es Ash, tu estas en perfectas condiciones y como te había dicho anteriormente. Tu condición solo se limita a mantener controlados tus nervios solo mientras tienes la fíbula.

-Nervios…-Esto último era de interrogación. –Disculpe enfermera, pero que tiene que ver los nervios con mi nariz y mi bienestar.

No es tanto por tu bienestar Ash solo que de momento no será conveniente sufrir tantas emociones porque tus nervios faciales y me refiero a tu nariz no podrían controlarlos bien.

-Es decir, no emocionarme. Eso lo veo difícil. ¿No podre reírme o llorar?

-Mas allá de llorar o reír…digamos que no te convendrá asustarte o sorprenderte.

-Y eso porque exactamente enfermera. –Clemont nervino con la mima curiosidad.

-Bueno…me refiero a que Ash no debe recibir sorpresas o sustos que puedan alterarlo o de lo contrario…

.

.

Antes de que Joy pudiese declarar el peculiar problema de Ash un pequeño bulto apareció dando un salto por lo aires o mejor dicho del piso a la cama del aludido, revelándose como la pequeña Bonnie quien para sorpresa de los presentes y gracia de nosotros los lectores…se encontraba vestida como una parodia de la enfermera Joy, el uniforme de enfermera por alguna razón poseía una falda relativamente corta para la norma, y si bien del resto del conjunto se veía razonablemente decente, fue la actitud de la niña que inocentemente decidió jugar a la enfermera con su hermano mayor de "mentís".

.

.

-Soy la enfermera y voy a hacer que te sientas mejor. ¿Dime donde te duele? –Dijo sonriendo la niña mientras Deedene salía de su cofia sobre la cabeza de la niña. Si bien esto parecía gracioso lo cierto es que para Ash quien estaba acostado…ver a la pequeña rubia brincar sobre su cama mientras la falda relativamente corta dejaba ver una sutil primera vista de sus pantis infantiles y sus muslitos revestidos por esas medias blancas, fue más que suficiente para que el pobre sufriera lo que a partir de ahora seria la distintiva reacción que presentaría en cada impresión o sorpresa.

.

.

Una hemorragia nasal que se derramo lentamente por ambos orificios de la nariz del azabache y que lentamente dibujo su camino por la comisura de su boca en dirección a su barbilla, para luego caer gota a gota hacia las sabanas.

.

.

-Ash-nisan! Bonnie se percato de esto y asustada se llevo las manos a la boca para llamar a su hermano mayor de mentís. –¡Hermano mira algo le paso a Ash! ¡Está sangrando.!

.

.

No hubo necesidad de que los demás hicieran su propio descubrimiento, todos incluso la enfermera Joy vieron esto tan nítido como Bonnie. Serena al igual que la pequeña rubia se llevo a las manos al rostro y Clemont se apresuro a cargar a Bonnie para alejarla de la cama. De inmediato el pobre azabache se desplomo mientras un semblante de ojos entrecerrados pero fuera de foco indicaban su nerviosismo y la frustración de detener dicha hemorragia.

La enfermera Joy por el contrario…solo mantuvo una mirada desaprobatorio mientas Clemont sujetaba a su hermana y Ash intentaba sujetar su nariz con ambas manos en un gesto desalentador.

.

.

Como decía de lo contrario sufrirá episodios de hemorragias nasales sin control, Al menos durante el tiempo que lleve esa fíbula. –Joy termino su diagnostico sin saber si eso ahora les resultaba importante o no. Y Serena mostraba una cara que no tenia comparación. Era sorpresa, indignación o temor…no lo podíamos saber a menos que ella misma lo dijera.

.

.

Para el pobre Azabache que en estos momento requería a toda instancia un pañuelo o lo que fuera para contener le hemorragia perdía levemente noción de su actual desventaja frente cualquier provocación. Lo que solo podía marcar una cosa. El inicio de un ciento de perversiones y alusión a estas. Una pena para el pobre azabache que se moría por un pañuelo.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

Bueno queridos lectores aquí termino esta entrega, me hubiera gusta seguir un poco mas pero solo eh podido preparar estas líneas y para suerte mía la cosa no va tan bien como quisiera. Necesito terminar una investigación y lamentablemente no puedo proseguir con los fics si no termino esto que me esta cansando. En fin esperemos que esta semana sea un progreso significativo y pueda seguir escribiendo fics y dibujando fanarts.

De momento eso es todo, los estaré viendo en breve. Sato Vampire fuera.


End file.
